The present invention relates to a drive device for a hybrid-powered motor vehicle.
AT 512 443 A1, for example, discloses a drive device of a generic type, in which a first and, optionally, a second electric machine are arranged axially parallel to an internal combustion engine and in driving relation to the power output shaft of the internal combustion engine via a spur gear mechanism. Couplings are provided on the power output shaft on both sides of the spur gear mechanism for allowing disconnection of the internal combustion engine and/or the electric machines so as to provide a combustion-engine-powered drive, an electric-motor-powered drive, or a hybrid-powered drive. A secondary unit, for example air-conditioning compressor or a coolant pump, can further be operated via the electric machines. As the electric machines are arranged to the side of the internal combustion engine, a drive unit can be created which is relatively short in axial direction; Furthermore, additional degrees of freedom are created by the provided couplings and include, for example: starting of the internal combustion engine, charging operation also at standstill, etc.
DE 20 2006 019 422 U1 describes a further drive device in which an electric machine is mounted to the side of the variable speed transmission and can power the motor vehicle and/or alternatively secondary units, separately or jointly with an internal combustion engine while acting on the transmission input shaft.